As Much as A Snowball
by Rainbowkittyblossomwings
Summary: As Keroro uses Dororo for a meat shield in a snowball fight, Tamama wonders if he'll ever mean as much to Keroro as his previous childhood friends. Specifically if their relationship is as strong as his and Dororo's. One-shot, winter challenge.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters.**

 **Most of these are going to be kurumois, but not all of them. This one is Kerotama for one thing with a side of KeroDoro. This winter challenge was snowball fights. So here's the prompt for snowball fights.**

 **(Yet again reminder that these are unedited)**

* * *

"Keroro! I'm going to get you!" The younger version of Giroro called to his friend. The trio of friends had been having a vacation on a neighboring planet that had allowed snow that day and were partaking in something called a snow ball fight. Something Giroro loved because it had the word fight in it and something Keroro loved because it had snow. Zeroro mostly loved it because of the feeling of being included, his friends were playing with him and he was being bombarded with snowballs. But since everybody was laughing he was happy enough to play.

They all had a jolly time and laughed, the balls of snow dissolving into a nice childhood memory. But was it really?

* * *

Tamama sighed as he stepped out of the Hinata house to see the snow. Every year when it had snowed on Pekopon they had done some sort of snowball fight, and Keroro and Giroro mostly had taken it way too seriously against the pekoponians. But this time they were just playing against each other giggling and playing with Dororo. They hadn't even invited him.

He sat down on the cold step of the porch.

"Just like childhood, huh?" Giroro grinned looking at Keroro.

"Yep! Except you weren't losing as much!" Keroro smiled. "SHIELD!" He shouted, grabbing Dororo and using him as a personal meat shield. Giroro ignored him and hit Dororo in the face with a snowball.

"Keroro..." Dororo whined, "Truly this is exactly like childhood..."

Neither of his friends listened to him though and instead continued to use him as a shield, giggling and laughing.

"This has been fun but I've loaded my gun with snow instead of bullets and I need to shoot Natsumi. This year she will not win in a snowball fight, despite her skill and good looks." Giroro huffed. He waved to Keroro and Dororo. "Later."

"Well, I can always play with Dororo." Keroro sighed. Dororo just looked worried. He didn't know if he wanted to play.

* * *

Eventually the pekoponians did join the snowball fight action. Tamama was silent and still stood on the steps of the porch, observing Keroro. Despite what he previously believed about his jealousy it wasn't Angol Mois Keroro was remaining close to in a snowball fight, it was Dororo.

He saw the way Keroro smiled as he touched him and grabbed him, and how Dororo protected him (Even if it may not have been intentional and Keroro was grabbing him and forcing him to be a shield), but the result was the same- Keroro smiled in a way he had never smiled with Tamama and was paying more attention to Dororo, even if that attention was because he was exploiting Dororo.

 _I wonder if I've been jealous of the wrong person all along._ Tamama wondered. He had focused so much on Angol Mois and Keroro's relationship that he had never looked at Keroro's relationship with Dororo, or heck even Giroro. Keroro acted so easy going with both of them in a way that Tamama would never have with him. They shared something that an instant connection couldn't match- history. A lifetime of friendship had no match for his one-sided idolization of Keroro, and the more Tamama watched Keroro, the more he realized that his affections were one-sided. Their connection wasn't something that Keroro shared with him.

If Tamama was taken out of the equation of Keroro's life a new person would come in and Keroro would be able to deal with and be just as happy. But if Keroro was taken out of Tamama's life things wouldn't be the same. It was completely unequal and one-sided.

 _Why did they get to be in his childhood? Why do they have to be so important to him?_ Tamama wondered. He suspected that there was nothing romantic about Keroro's interaction with Dororo or Giroro, but could he really be sure? What if Keroro did one day reveal that he was interested in the same gender, just not him? What if it was Dororo who held Keroro's affections and the quiet mannered, well spoken and polite ninja became Keroro's lover?

Tamama pulled at his hat flaps annoyed. No way would Dororo and Keroro ever be a thing. That couldn't be. He already had one love rival. He didn't need to make it in his head that he had another. And it wasn't like Dororo and Keroro had ever liked one another.

"I don't want to be on your team, Keroro. I feel like you're using me unfairly." Dororo spoke up for himself as Tamama watched. Keroro's hand draped around Dororo's shoulders, slinking down to his waist and pulling him closer, something that spiked Tamama's paranoia and jealousy.

"Come on, Dororo! Don't be like that! I need you on my team!" Keroro smiled, "It'll be like the good old days, back when we were kids. Remember how much fun we had?"

Dororo's eyes dropped downward as he blushed a bit. "It wasn't fun."

"Then why did you stay?" Keroro asked, "Why did you continue playing?"

"It was probably because your idiocy is contagious, Keroro." Giroro crossed his arms and glared at him trying to protect their mutual friend.

But Tamama had caught that blush. _Did Dororo like him back when they were younger?_ Tamama wondered. Dororo had been loyal, idolizing Keroro in a way that he didn't seem to equally share with Giroro from what Tamama knew of the stories of them. So was there a risk of Dororo and Keroro getting together?

After all, if Dororo's feelings ever came back instead of staying gone Keroro might consider dating him. They were friends and he would certainly be willing to try it out, right? But Tamama didn't want that.

 _If Dororo is my rival I can never compete against their history._ Tamama looked sadly at the ground. At the same time, did he want to? There was a chance that Dororo's crush had faded and disappeared after suffering years of Keroro's abuse. Should Tamama really be jealous of how much closer Keroro was to Dororo? Or should he instead pity him?

 _Am I just like Dororo? Being used?_ Tamama wondered. After all, at that very moment it was Dororo who was being showered in attention, not Tamama. Keroro needed Dororo to be there with him to use him as a meat shield. He didn't need Tamama.

Was Tamama being forgotten? Did Keroro really care for him at all? Or was he just the new source of money in Keroro's life, when Keroro needed a toy or cash he came to Tamama's mansion to exploit him?

Were Dororo and Tamama in the same position?

"Awww...You're blushing!" Keroro teased, "Do you like me or something, Dororo?"

Dororo made the most disgusted face. "No offense, but...No. Not in the least bit."

Keroro looked betrayed. "W-what? Why'd you say 'no offense'?"

"Probably because he meant it with offense. I don't think anybody could like the way you treat Dororo." Giroro pointed out. Keroro didn't want to cry. It was way too cold.

"But he was blushing! T-that means something, right? And it's easy to develop feelings for me! I'm way cool!" Keroro pointed to himself, bragging.

"It's my biggest regret." Dororo cried. "I probably could have made so many smarter decisions if I hadn't liked you—I mean." Dororo looked away from Keroro as Giroro pat him on his back. He wasn't sure why people liked Keroro, but eventually they realized the flaw of their affection. He was there for any friend who needed help realizing their mistake and venting about Keroro's awfulness.

"Wait, a minute, you mean you did?" Keroro looked absolutely shocked as he jumped back. He had just been joking. Dororo didn't even answer him.

Tamama's eyes caught Dororo's as Dororo avoided Keroro's glance. As soon as Dororo saw Tamama he looked at him with a pained expression. Like he mourned him.

 _He thinks we're the same._ Tamama realized. His sad expression vanished. He wouldn't give Dororo the satisfaction. _My feelings are different than yours._ His expression was angry and commanding now. _I see him for his flaws. They aren't just going to disappear like yours._

Dororo realized what Tamama was communicating and gave a relieved and calm smile. "Keroro." He finally turned to him.

"Um...I'm sorry I'm not really interested, Dororo. I just...I mean I don't feel the same way?" Keroro was all bashful. He didn't know how to deal with a confession from one of his friends.

"I don't like you anymore." Dororo rolled his eyes, "I was just going to say something." He leaned over to Keroro putting his lips to Keroro's ear.

Tamama's jaw dropped open. _Oh no he didn't! That little jerk! He knows I like him and now he's opening flirting with him in front of me!_ Tamama's opinion of Dororo being the cool and collected one instantly lowered. He was now on the list of enemies he had that was reserved for Angol Mois and Nutritionists.

However Dororo wasn't flirting with Keroro. Instead he was whispering to him. "Don't you feel like we're excluding Tamama from our snowball fight? Do you want to invite him?" Dororo asked.

Keroro glanced over. He hadn't known that Tamama had wanted to play but he could now see that Tamama was glaring daggers into Dororo's back.

"You just want me to use another meat shield besides you. But I'd never use Tamama that way." Keroro reassured. However, he wasn't above throwing a snowball in the private's face.

He picked up some snow and molded it into a ball. He then ran straight at Tamama. "Think fast!" He threw it straight at Tamama's face and it slammed into him.

Keroro laughed as Tamama smeared snow off of his face, growling and glaring at Keroro. "Why'd you do that, Mr. Sergeant?"

"You hadn't been included in being taken down in the snow ball fight, yet. I fixed that." Keroro offered his hand to help Tamama up. Tamama looked like he was going to cry from just being remembered, and Keroro gave him a soft smile.

 _So...he did feel like he was being ignored._ He let Tamama take his hand to stand up and just look at him.

"I thought you only wanted Dororo on your team." Tamama whispered. "I thought you didn't want to play with me. That you wanted to play with your childhood friends."

"Why wouldn't I want to play with you? I like spending time with you too, private." Keroro grinned. "After all, you're my friend too."

Tamama felt all warm and fuzzy from those words.

"Now, want to join the snowball fight?" Keroro grinned.

"Yes!" Tamama squeaked, grabbing some snow. He then threw his giant ball of snow at Dororo.

Dororo smiled. He may have given up on Keroro, but he knew Tamama's love was more real and Tamama was exploited far less than he was. They spent actual time together and enjoyed each others company.

"Not this time." He whispered as he saw the snowball. And he grabbed Keroro to use as a meat shield.

The snowball hit Keroro's face as Keroro gasped.

Karma had been served. And all of them, besides Keroro, laughed.

* * *

 **Please review.**


End file.
